Dead Blood
by Lone Demonete
Summary: There is a new type of vampyre lurks at House of Night, but the story of how it came to be is another matter... *warning, updates randomly*
1. Prologue

It has been about a year since the new type of vamyre emerged from the House of Night. No I am not talking about the red vampyres that emerged from Tulsa House of Night 2 and a half years ago. I am talking about the "death walkers" as humans call them. They're called that for one reason, and one reason only, they're dead. Well they aren't "gone to the other world dead", they're technically they're classified under the "living dead" category with zombies, living skeletons, some werewolves, and of coarse vampires like Dracula. But unlike red vampyres compared to blue, these vampyers or shall i say vampires are quite different from the others at House of Night, but also quite similar.

First of all, they do have marks that are given to by Nyx, just they're mark are on their arm, the crescent moon on they're shoulder and cascades down to a smaller crescent moon on their hand. Also unlike normal vampyres at House of Night these type vampires marks can be any colour, it depends on the vampire and others things as well. I've seen normal colours like blue and red, but I've also seen more extensive colours like yellow, green, purple, orange, white (the shades of colour also varies), but the most peculiar I've seen has been black, the original's mark. Speaking of the original I should probably tell you the story of how this new type of vampire came to be, but in dew time. Another interesting fact about this vampire is that they have fangs! But not ones that pop out like in True Blood or ones that are so freakishly huge, they're relativity small and they are permanent, aka. they don't move. The fangs are about the length of ½ to ¾ of the average person pinky nail, even thought they are small doesn't mean they're not sharp they are sharper than a razor blade, ouch. One last cool thing about this vampire is they're abilities. For example they are super fast, just a bit slower than the speed of light, super strength like they can lift a 50 pound weight with their pinky,one other ability I've seen is hypnoses like they hold you in their gaze and could make you forget everything, special evens or make you do anything with out remembering a spec of it. Trust me there are way more abilities they poses I just haven been able to figure them out just yet.

But before I tell you more about these vampires and other things I think its time you learn about the original, or as she was more commonly know as Victoria Love Camasio before her life took a weird turn.


	2. Pranksters

**Sorry I have uploaded in like forever, and you probably want to stone me or something, but I am going to upload a lot more often from now on.**

You think this would all start on a dark stormy night in a abandoned old building, but no. It all started one summer morning, to be more exact the last day before school started.

"Why don't they have school on Saturday and Sunday, then the rest of the week is the weekend?" Kari asked in her clueless girly girl tone. Honesty I don't even know how we became friends, let alone best friends. We are like the complete opposite of each other! She is the sun to my moon (wait that didn't come out right), the day to my night, the girly girl to my tom-boy. I guess it was all Ethan, I mean me and him were best friend ever since grade 3 and in grade 8 he like Kari, and he still does, but ended up in the friend zone dragging me with him.

"Cause of blonds and idiots like you," Ethan snapped, "then again you are both, _Kari._" One of the things I love about Ethan, his amazing sense of humour. I have had probably the biggest crush on him ever since the prom last year. We danced together and it was amazing!

"Hello earth to Vivian are you even listening?! He just insulted me and you didn't back me up!" Karina shouted, practically making me fall out of the tree we were siting in.

"Well his is kind of right Kari, just look at your grades. I don't think the back you up either" I snapped in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but I automatically started to regret saying it seeing the rage on her face. "Sorry Kari, I didn't-"

"Hey Viv," she said in a furious tone "I...I" she started to burst out laughing joined by Ethan, all I could do was stare at them wide eyes like an idiot. "Oh the look on your face! You know if you payed any attention when we talk you would have known we were planing tha-" Ethan stopped her by clamping his hand on her bright pink mouth.

"Planing what?" I asked with slight supposition of a prank. These two are always playing cruel pranks on people, and with me being so gullible, I am their perfect/preferred victim. Lucky me. "I am getting out of here before I am covered in slim, feathers, glue, or all of the above"

"Oh come on Vivian," Ethan whined, "it'll be fun."

" Your definition of 'fun' or mine? Wait I already know the answer and the my answer is no!"

"Have it your way," Ethan muttered while picking me up throwing me over his shoulder and started carrying me down the tree, damn he was strong! With my wiggling like a worm just caught my a bird Ethan practically dropped me twice. "There now lets go do something together like old times."

"What?!" Kari and I shouted at the same time.

"Me and Vivian haven't done anything together lately and judging by your grades Kari, you could use a little preschool studying and shopping which you haven't had your daily dose of yet."

"Oh, well... um..." Kari mumbled. "You two have fun and keep it pg 13, go it?"

"You know you have the most... lets say special mind in the world. You know that Kari?"

"Got it?" she repeated sounding more motherly.

"Got it!" Ethan said before I could even blink. Just like that he put me down and we started walking toward the woods. When we were kids we build a 'fort', well we just took a cave and customized it, but still it was our place. We haven't been there in ages, like 1 year, since the start of high school.

"Why are we going there?" I asked curiously. I didn't even need to ask where, our minds in a way are somewhat connected.

"You'll see..." Damn I hated when he would be so cryptic.

But a short walk later through the woods. I love this place! It was the only place I could come here and get away from civilization, modern day problems, and all the stress. My little piece of bliss in the world.

When we got there I realized something was off. The leaves were the same colour but at the same time different. The caves stalagmites dripped at the same speed, the two chairs and the the little nicknacks everywhere weren't out of place, yet it still felt off to me. And Ethan noticed two but it didn't off set him, as it he was the one causing me to feel on edge...

**Hope you guys like it, again so sorry for the wait, I will hopefully try and upload soon. Thanks for reading and staying with me.**


	3. The cave

**Wow a new chapter in less than a day, I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Come on Victoria, don't be such a baby" Ethan snorted as I cautiously entered the cave.

"It's Vivian, remember I finally got my name changed 5 months ago, so stop calling me that!" I snapped in response filling up with rage.

"I... um... Sorry I am just teasing you a bit. If it gets you that upset I won't call you that anymore. It's just hard you know, after years of calling you Victoria or Viki to automatically switch to Vivian or Viv... it's just hard. But I promise you I will never call you Victoria." with that he started deeper into the cave. "Come on Victoria!" I was about to rip out his throat when he raised his hands defensively and said softly "Starting now."

"You dick!" I shouted as he gave me a loving smile, calming me down.

"Well... Vivian... Um...You never told me why you changed your name Vivian, and its just being eating me inside out..." he asked looking shameful that he asked.

"It's ok you can ask me Ethan, I don't mind. Well you know how me and my mom were like sisters in a way?" I asked and he only nodded in response. "Me and her also shared a name, and ever since she was died 8 months ago in that _mysterious accident _its been killing me. So after 3 months of begging and pleading he finally gave in."

"Oh..." was all he said.

"Come on," trying to get us of the now awkward subject. "We aren't getting any younger." and like like I started walking.

̴

Our 'fort' was deep with in the cave, It was at least a 5 minute walk. When I got there it was pitch black, the should have been a small beam of light poking through in the centre. The darkness unsettled my and I felt and increasing chance of danger come creeping into my stomach. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Calm down Vivian..." a voice whispered but honey-coated. I want to scream till I recognized the voice, Ethan. Oh he almost had me going there.

"Ethan what are you doing?!"

"Oh come tell me you haven't dreamt about this before, about me and you alone... together... _having fun_..." There was and off setting tone in his voice. But I didn't acknowledge it nor did I refuse the thought. The truth is I had dreamt of something like this, but not in this way.

"Ew... we are only 16 Ethan! Remember what we said to Kari pg 13."

"Oh Vivian, I was only asking to be polite-" he said softly and kissed me hard with passion. I tried pulling away but couldn't, why was he so damn strong?

"Ethan I can't. I... just... no!"

"How about a little make-out session, hmm?" he asked innocently.

Then it hit me, Ethan didn't bring me here to talk, he brought me here to just use me! Like all the other girls do. He truly has never stopped liking Kari, I felt sorry for every girl whom dated him the found out the horrible truth, but i was not going to become one of them, not today, not ever!

"Quit the crap and tell me why you really wanted me here, just to be another one of _your_ skirts to chase?" I asked in a sassy tone.

"No, the truth is I... There is something that is going to happen and I wanted to keep you out of it Vivian." that was all he said even when I prompted him for more.

"Fine don't tell me!" I snapped after 30 minutes of me trying to get him to talk. "I am going to find Kari!"

"Vivian..." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked annoyed at him for wasting even more of my time.

"There is... Nothing... Never mind" he whispered.

"Thanks for wasting even more of my time" I snapped in one of my strongest sarcastic tones.

Now where to find Kari...

**That's it for now. Tell me what you guys think so far. I need to know if I am doing a good job or a bad job. And also thanks for reading this far ;).**


	4. Book

**Before I start I just wanted to say, I finally managed to get a hold of the originals friend (Kari's) diary. So to start it will be in Vivian (the original's) POV and the second half in Kari's POV.**

The darkness was unsettling me by the minute. The is cave was bigger than I remember or I was lost. The only thing I knew was I had to get away from Ethan, and his now perverted mind. What did he mean by ' There is something that is going to happen and I wanted to keep you out of it Vivian'? The words kept repeating in my head. _There is something that is going to happen and I wanted to keep you out of it Vivian..._Was Kari in trouble? Was it my family? A killer on the lose? I was coming up with the strangest ideas, and they were getting even stranger by the second. But when I burst to my feet and started running towards the exit Ethan didn't even block my path, so much for keeping me out of what was 'going to happen'.

That is it! I am officially lost! Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind and a hand clamp over my mouth. I wiggled like a worm and the grip only got tighter. "_Stop fighting me..._" he whispered in my ear softly. I recognized in an instant but there was something off putting of his tone, Ethan! "_I'll release you if you agree not scream_" I nodded my head vigorously, knowing I'd scream the minute he took his hand off my mouth. "I don't want to hurt you, and I am trying not to, but I need you to promise me... Swear on your dead mother" he said growing more serious. I froze at the mention of my dead mother. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this unless I cooperated. I nodded sadly, "Good." was all he responded. He slowly took his hand off my mouth just in case I screamed, but I didn't. "Listen. I know this is really confusing and sudden, but I need you to come with me. Ok?" He asked in a comforting tone.

"Fuck you! You first bring me here, and stir up old memories. Then you try and make-out with me and almost rape me! And after you expect me to come with you all willy nilly without any explanation what so ever, why? Do you think I am that naive? Well you got another thing coming Dick!" I snapped in response.

He only turned me around, still holding on to me tightly. I gazed into his eyes, they went from comforting and loving to cold and hard. "Fine, have it your way, _Vivian_." he said harshly. He grabbed something out of his pocket, a handkerchief? Why did he have that? Hes tied it over me mouth hard so I couldn't talk. As I was clawing at the handkerchief he grasped my arms and pulled them behind my back and tied them up with rope, he used ropes instead of belts for some odd reason. He pick me up and swung me over his shoulder, again why was he so fucking strong? "If I can't keep you out of this with normal means, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." he mumbled. Then everything went black, I was out cold...

̴̴ ̴̴ ̴̴

What the hell just happened? They did not just fucking leave me! Some friends.

I walked all the way back home from our hangout, I was the one who lived the farthest away for it too, couldn't they just have walked me home then leave me? Well pushing all thoughts of them jumping out from behind a bush or a car saying "We gotcha Kari!" I pulled out my e-reader which I carried everywhere with me. You know that I look back on it, my grades suck but yet I love reading somehow, kind of ironic if you think about it. But to tell you the truth I never leave home without it, Vivian and Ethan would always give me 'the look' as I called it and say "Really? You need to bring that thing along to?" I would just brush off their comments with an simple "Yes, yes I do." I mean Vivian never went anywhere without a music playing device, weather it was or an iPod or not, and a pair of head phones, and Ethan never dare step foot outside without his lucky guitar pick and his sunglasses, which he got from his dad before he left. I guess that's why we all got along in a weird way, we all had our little quirks, the three musketeers! But with a lot more glitter from me, sicker music from Viv, and athletictisim from Ethan.

I opened up to the book I was on (well rereading), Hidden, I recently began reading the series. It's like one of my favourite series by far. I even tried getting Ethan and Vivian to read it. Ethan make it to book 3, Chosen and when it got interesting he put it down saying "I cant take any more of this bullshit! I just give up, no matter how pretty you are!" And after 2 weeks of pleading and begging he finish it! Now Vivian was less promising, she read the first book and she said she was '_allergic'_ to vampire love triangles.

Vivian and I are very similar, well in reading styles anyway. I like teen vampire romance and she just likes horror and vampires with no romance, well I guess we aren't that similar.

I was in the middle of chapter 10.

"_Okay, no." His cocky grin got wider. "I do remember getting some sick days when an arrow burned me and a few more when a crazy Scotsman cut me up. So, I get benefits. They're just crappy ones."_

"Oh Stark," I said to myself out loud "You are probably the most amazing character ever."

"Whatcha reading?" A voice asked coming from the woods near by. "Looks interesting." My head whipped around to find a guy literally standing 5 inches from me. He wore a a dark grey hoddie which covered most of his face expect his deep red lips. He wore gloves which I found odd for the summer, and baggy blues jeans.

"Hidden... by P.C. Cast...Do I know you?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"hm?" was all he responded.

I repeated my question more fiercely "Do I know _you_?"

"No, not really. But _you _will..." he said with a devious smirk...


	5. Night calls

**Hey guys. I am going to be updating everyday this week, to make up for not updating for a couple months, so ya. And this chapter is in Kari's POV, so ya...**

He took a step closer to me, and I took two back. He took two steps closer and I took four back. He finally caught on to what I was doing he only just smiled and kept walking towards me, and me jogging backwards never taking my eyes off him. "You know this is fun and all," he said in a mocking tone, "But how about we just cut to the chase. We can can do this the easy way, you can come with me, or we could do this the hard way, where I literally tie you up and forcefully take you. Your choice"

"I am not going anywhere with you, you are a FUCKING SKIRT CHASER! With out the piece of shit chocolates or the dead roses. Heck you don't even know what your doing, do you?" I snapped in response.

"Listen, I-"

"No, YOU FUCKING LISTEN! I am not another skirts for you to chase! You take one more step and I will call the fucking police and have you arrested within two seconds flat. Did I also mention my dad is a cop?" Which was a complete lie, my dad worked at a law firm, but I sure as hell wouldn't let him no!

"I am not her to pull a grab and fuck. If I was, I would have already done it by now. So can you just fucking shut up and listen to what I have to tell you! For Nyx sake! Do you have an off button!" He slowly lifted his hood up revealing a ruby red crescent moon shape tattoo on his forehead. The moon was coloured in and was surrounded by what seemed to be flames licking his forehead and cascading along the side of his pale face. I was in awe, it looked beautiful and I couldn't pull away almost as if I was in a trance. Than he showed me the back of his glove covered hands and I could guess what lied underneath. The same amazing coloured tattoo, the tattoo of a tracker, well more like the mark of a tracker. On his left hand there it was, the conjoined spirals, the one thing that I had secretly be waiting for like every other fan girl out there. Then he spoke to me in a softer more pleasing tone. "You know what I am and what I am here to do. Therefore do not resist, you know what is going to happen, so could you please come here?" I looked at him with questioning eyes wondering if I was dreaming, imagining this or he was faking. He saw right through me, as if reading my mind, "Please, Kari. I need you to cooperate." I walked back over to him slowly still determine whether I should book it or not. When I finally what standing one foot away fro him he said to me softly pulling me into him, "Ok, now I am going to say the words and mark you. You are most likely to faint by what I have heard so I am going to be here if you do. Sound good so far?"

I thought about it for a moment then responded, "Wait, from what you've heard, You haven't done this before?"

He whispered softly into my ear, "No, I have not. So you will be my first. Now back to the subject, I will take you to the House of Night not to far from here and-"

"No, I can't just leave without any explanation, could you take me home instead? My mom has read some of the series so she will know what will be going on."I asked innocently.

Grinding his teeth he managed to spit out "But you must go, for if not you shall die."

"Please," I begged

"Fine but only for the day, by nightfall I shall take you to your new home."

"Ok, but... um... oh screw it I am just going to come right out and say it. Could you also tell my mom to tell my friends? I know it's not the most important thing on your to do list but, could you please. My friends are like my second family, in a way."

"I understand," he said softly. He held me close and spoke in a ceremonial tone, It was dangerous but also seductive "Kari Ayala! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" My forehead felt as if I was on fire, and I collapsed in his arms. My breathing went fast then slowed, then all the pain vanished in an instant. Everything faded away slowly, my vision blurred, I lost my hearing, and like that I was gone...


	6. Starting a new

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for all the positive feedback I have been getting, and I love you guys. So The chapter is again in Kari's POV, so enjoy.**

I woke in flames. The heat was intense, and I was sweating like I had just run 50 marathons. Wait, I wasn't burning It was just me wrapped up in so many blankets I could barely breath. Through the pool of sweat underneath me I recognized the soft silk sheets, my rich seam-foam green bed sheets. I tried clawing my way out of all the sheets, why were they so fucking many? I guess underneath all the sheets I must of looked like I was dieing or something because the whole room filled with gasps, followed by the blankets being pried off me. Finally with all the bed sheets off, I could see where the hell I was. I knew it had to be my bedroom because of the sheets, but it wasn't. This room was bigger than my own. The walls were covered in deep brown leather, an ancient dresser from what appeared to me the middle ages stood against the wall opposite to me. A matching night stand was on my right, but what tipped me off the most was the two people in chairs right beside the bed. The tracker from before, my mother and an older lady. She had hair as black as night and eyes greener than the grass in spring time. But the thing I noticed the most was her mark, a deep sapphire blue and waves crashing down her cheeks. Shes spoke in a soft calming voice, "Ah, you are finally awake! I am so glad."

"Are you who I think you are?" I asked nervously.

"That depends, who do you think I am?"

"My new priestess?"

"Then you are correct young one."

"Young one?"

"You currently do not have a name yet. Do you not remember from the books which you have read? This is your new life, therefore an new name or what ever name you choose is in order, is it not?"

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream. So that all happened, I am a vampyre now?"

"That is correct young one, Phoenix brought you home after he marked you and then your mother and you here."

"Really?" I looked at him questioningly, Phoenix an interesting name. "Thank you," I whispered. He must of heard, he responded with a grunt of approval and came own to my bedside and checked my foreheads temperature. He was the only one not siting, werid.

"No problem, your temperature has gone down, you should be fine." He said softly. He got up and starting to leave but stopped mid-step. I wondered, why until he looked at me questioningly then I realized I was the one whom had called him back, "Yes?" He asked questioningly.

"Your not leaving already, are you?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

"I'll be back," he said reassuring. I shook my head sadly. Then he left, not before kissing my forehead, where he had marked me, and whispered in my ear, "Cheer up. I shall only begone for a couple of hours to get some rest, I am dead tired," and just like that he was gone.

I looked at my Mom sadly, "You can't stay with me, can you?" One look in her gloomy eyes confirmed my question. "You'll still visit, right?"

"Of course, me and your father will try and visit at least once a week, maybe even more." she said giving my forearm a loving squeeze, and me a tender smile. "I promise Kar-." She stopped herself and looked at me questioningly, that's right, I still hadn't chosen my name.

"It's Demi, Demi Ayala." I said confidently.

My mother looked at me with a mixture of confusion and shook writin on her face, "Demi?!"

"Yes Demi. Demi means half, I am starting this new life half way, Ok a little less less than half way though my currant life. Therefore the name Demi."

She looked at me for a moment then the look of confusion faded away to be replaced with a look of understanding, "If that is what you want, Demi."

"It is"

" I do not mean to be rude Mrs. Ayala but I think it is time for you to go. Classes start soon and Demi will need to get ready. You may come tomorrow, around 6 pm would be lovely."

My mom looked at me one more time kissed the spot where Phoenix had kissed my earlier and said, "Good luck in your new life, I will be back tomorrow, so have fun."

Just before she left i called her back, "Where is Vivian and Ethan?"

She only looked at me with a look of sadness, "I don't know" she whispered softly. "School started yesterday and they weren't there. And when That guy brought you home I tried calling their parents, cells and other people but no one has seen them... They have been missing for two days now." That is all she left me before my priestess escorted her out. Missing for two days?! That is how long I was out, wow.

I crawled out of the bed, and went to the huge closet and put on a fresh pair of pants, well blue jeans, and a little black blouse with the fourth former symbol on it? Why wasn't it a third former symbol? I can't believe this is really happening, I am just in awe. I went to go see who exactly was my roommate, but before I could the priestess barged in, "Ah, nice to see that you have found your uniform Demi, you look lovely." I looked at her in awe, she was so mush prettier in the lighting of the living room she looked to be the age of 30, maybe younger.

But I put all of my thoughts aside and asked, "Who is my roommate? And where is my schedule?"

She only looked at me and said, "You have already met your roommate, Phoenix."

"What?! I thought guys and girls get separate dorms or at least rooms?"

"Things here are a bit different than what you would expect, for that book id fiction and this is real life." I only nodded in reply. "As for why you are staying with Phoenix is a different answer, you two seemed to be connected in a way. He is the one whom marked you and you two are bonded in that way. He is a fourth former and yet he already has his full mark and tracker symbol, that boy. You already know a lot about our heritage and other things due to your reading so being third former would bore you. Also Phoenix will take you his classes, you share almost every subject. I know this may all seem strange at first but you will get use to it. Oh and one more thing, your mentor, the subject has been up for debate and has just been resolved, I shall be your mentor. You may call me Vita."

"Thank you," was all I managed to get out. She left and I slid into the kitchen grabbed a box of fruit loops and made my self a bowl of cereal. I looked into the mess and my mind started to clear, all the confusion fading away. Wait a minute, my best friends were missing! What the hell! How could i just forget about it! So I turned on the local news as fast as I could.

"_-thank you Paula. Now in other news today. I has officially been two days in counting since the two teenagers, Ethan Loch and Vivian Camasio have gone missing. The two teens were last spotted in the forest of route 10. Friends and family are desperately trying to lead a search part, but bad weather has been stopping them. The police officer whom is leading this case says that they are doing everything that they can do to find these two. There are no further developments, but as soon as we get them will will let you know. Now to Rick Jones for sport-"_

I shut the T.V. Off and ran to my room not bothering with my dirty dishes."Oh My God! How could I let that happen!" And like that I started crying, no not crying balling my eyes out. I don't know for how long I was crying or how hard. But Phoenix entered my room looking at lot less tried but more confused than ever. I looked at him in the eye and all hid did was wrap his arms around me and try to be comforting. He whispered it my ear softly "It's ok, everything is ok. After class me and you can go looking ok?" I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"Ok, and thank you, for everything." He picked my up and took me to the bathroom to clean off. When

I got out he looked at me and asked "Better?"

"Better," I said softly.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said "Time for class."


	7. The game begins

Kari's or Demi's POV.

Actually class wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. It started at 8 pm sharp and ended around 2 am, I guess when you get marked your body automatically changes to night time. I could barely focus though, and Phoenix noticed, I tried hiding it, but I was worried. my two best friends ever since grade 7 missing? I mean is this how a normal person would react? I was freaking out. Phoenix tried to calm me down but it only worried me more. He finally gave up walked up to the teacher in the middle of drama and took me to the high priestess well, Vita. She could see that I was worried, and I bet I showed it too. I was loosening my mind worrying. She only look me in the eye and spoke softly I could barely hear her, "Demi, what is wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I explained everything that happened with Ethan and Vivian, all the tree to them running off. The I started to get teary eyed when I told her about them missing, and but the end of the story I was balling my eyes out while Phoenix would hold me close, my face buried in his chest. Damn Vita was right, we really had bonded, just his comforting touch calmed me down. he whispered in my ear, "Calm down, it's ok." But no matter how he pulled me into his chest, I couldn't calm down. He only looked in my eyes and said to Vita, "She is falling apart! She can't go on like this! Me and her are going looking, like NOW!" the head priestess didn't object only nod in agreement. He hugged me hard then pulled away so I could look at him in the eye, "Come on."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do for you?" I asked my voice barely holding its questioning tone.

"Because your pain is my pain, me and you are connected in a way you can't understand." he said with a tone of annoyance.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're imprinted or something, he only looked me in the eye with regret written all over his face. I only looked at him confused then it hit me. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked, rage filling me up to the brim.

"Listen," he said softly, "You needed to go to the House of Night immediately, but you asked me to take you home. So I had to use a different method and imprinting was the best and least painful method."

"You drank from me?!" I shouted in anger.

"No," he corrected me, "You drank from me, it was the only way to keep you with the human for longer than five fucking minutes," he said rage now filling him.

"You... You... You feed me your blood to save me? But I hardly know you?" was all I managed to spit out.

" Yes, but I marked you and therefore I was responsible for you till you came here, but I also felt a weird connection, love at first sight if you will." he said almost embarrassed, "I know you don' t poses these feeling for me so can we just leave the subject at that?" I nodded dumbly. "Good, so shall we go start looking its another 4 or 5 hours before sunrise, so that shall be plenty of time."

"Sunrise?" I asked stupidly.

"Look at my forehead genius, I am a red vampyre so I can't go in the sun." I only looked at him confused then it hit me like a tone of bricks, I just nodded in reply. "Shall we be going?" I nodded vigorously. "Good, and Vita, shall you be accompanying us?"

"No," the high priestess said shyly, "You two shall be on your own, be back before sunrise, or Phoenix you with catch on fire faster than what ever blasted thing I try and cook."

"Yes priestess," we replied in unison, man this was going to take some getting use to, being imprinted, oh boy. And with that she gave us a back with a swiss army knife, rope and some other stuff saying, " just I case you two have to stay in a cave during the day." nice to see she has confidence in us. And like that we were off to the forest or route 10...

It was cooler than I remembered , the grass was moist and the mud squished beneath my shoes, ew! Phoenix kept his distance, not to close, and not to far if something happened. On the way there no words were spoken, between both of us. I mean like, I was just imprinted against my will! How was I suppose to react? The worst part about this was I could hear his every thought, about him pleading and begging for me to forgive him, which I did when I heard the reason why he did it. But still I was in shock. I finally broke the silence when we were almost there "Could you just shut up with the appositives already? I mean honestly you haven't shut up since we left!"

"I haven't said a word." he spat out defensively.

"Well can you just stop thinking it? You have just be goin-"

"Wait a minute, you can hear my thoughts?!" I nodded suspiciously, "In you book imprints might normal have that affect but in the real world, hears each others thoughts means there is a very powerful connection between the two whom are imprinted."

"What?!" was all I could spit out.

"In the real world imprints are just strong connections, normally you can feel the other person's emotions and the two share a strong bond, like husband wife, mother child, father child, best friend and sibling connections all at once, but never read each others thoughts..." he trailed off and I urged him on with a simple "Yes, and your point being?"

"My point being how in the hell can you hear my thoughts women?!" he said with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I just did," was my answer. He looked me in the and thought of the color purple? What? "What's with the purple?" I asked innocently.

"That's the thing, I didn't say purple, I thought it, so you could read my mind." I only stared at him in awe, "Now I want to try, think of something and don't say it out loud. I instantly thought of Vivian and Ethan, their faces, Vivian's bright red hair and soft brown eyes and the way her hair constantly curled as she tried to keep it straight, and Ethan with his brown hair with beach blond tips with I managed to convince him to get and his big blue eyes and the light shade of pink his lips always were, how soft his skin was, almost like a- "STOP IT!" Phoenix shouted, "I got a good enough description, I don't need a fucking novel!" he said in anger.

"So it does work both ways!" I shouted excited.

"I got a good enough description from your memory especially of that Ethan kid, just wondering what is his last name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Loch," I replied as if nothing, "Ethan Romeo Loch." I giggled at his middle name, I found it cute and would call him that everyday when we were little, well littler to poke fun, he honestly hated his last name claiming it was dorky and nerdy. But I think in secret he loved it, his dad picked the name, his dad was a big Shakespeare fan, and Ethan loved his middle name, It was one of the only things he left from his father.

Phoenix stopped dead in his tracked and thought something about Ethan but changed the thought so fast I couldn't even get past Ethan Loch, the blasted-. "What was that?" I asked nervously.

"Nothin-" he stopped mid sentence we were right where I saw Vivian and Ethan enter. I was in pure shock, a couple trees in I saw a rope hanging from a tree. But not normally hanging, it was dangling in a loop, like the type of loop you would wrap around your neck to hang yourself with. I was scared shitless and the was uncertainty written all over Phoenix's face. We cautiously approached the tree with with udder most caution and worry. I saw a small piece of paper tapped on the rope, I was in Ethan's hand writing. I didn't want to read it and spent 5 minutes antagonizing over it until I finally managed to work up the never and will power to look.

_I lied,_

_No one sees what's wrong with me,_

_No remembers to forget..._

_For months I kept it locked inside,_

_But there are things I just cant't hide,_

_Seeping in,_

_Polluting my mind,_

_Until a day where I find,_

_I've lost myself,_

_To become someone or something else,_

_Hurry before she dies..._

The bottom part of the paper was torn off, but I knew who had wrote it. It was his writing for certain but he wasn't poetic, like ever! I swear the most poetic thing had writing was the crappy roses are read, violates are blue, you look nice, and I would nice next to you. And also WHAT THE HELL?! What did he mean by 'No one sees what's wrong with me.' what the hell?!

I just want to give a shout out to A Spell Uncast for writing that amazing poem. You guys should go check out her stuff, it's freaking amazing. You are amazing Spell and also everyone else who actually reads the crap that I write so thank you to everyone and I love you all!


	8. Lost

**Vivian's POV the first two parts, and Demi's the last one.**

I woke to the same dark place when I had fallen asleep, the cold hard rocky floor of the cave. My hands were still tied behind my back and a gag covering my mouth, but there was something missing from this picture, Ethan. I was relived but also worried, just last time I saw him practically went insane. Thank God he was gone, but did he really just leave me here, alone in the dark,

roped and gaged with no chance of escaping, heck, no chance of getting up. I know he went insane not even, well I don't know how long ago, but he did it to protect me from whatever crap must have happened by now. So where the hell was he? All I could do was lay there and wait, for him to return or someone else to come...

I don't know how long I was waiting or how I fell asleep, but I slowly came to my senses when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I tried to scream but with the gag on, what was the point? "Stop trying to fight me. I am stronger, faster, a smarter than you, well smarter than you can be debated, but still." I didn't recognize the voice, it was dark yet loving, honey-coated but also honest, the thing that threw me in a loop was who ever had me like this was also dark, evil, he (I knew it had to be a male, judging by the voice and strong hairy arms) wasn't the most kind and loving person. He was being more dangerously seductive and kindly loving. He removed the gag slowly, I am burst out into a scream the second the gag was gone "HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" his hand instantly clamped over my mouth. "Shut up or I will put that thing back on your mouth!" I hated the gag, it was horrible, I had to breath through my nose with it on, and I could barely swallow so mostly drooled. I couldn't have him put it back on. I thought about it for a moment before nodding sadly. "Good," he slowly removed his hand testing to make sure I kept me mouth shut, which is what I did. "Nice to see you cooperating, Vivian." He said mockingly. The minute he said my name I knew who it was, Ethan! But how even with Ethan's insane moment he was never this dark or evil. What the hell happened to him? He turned me around to see his face, he looked tha same as before, I mean I could barely see him in this lighting, so that was good I couldn't see him that much. Although I couldn't see him, his bright blue eyes stuck out, they were filled with evil and lust, shit! I am fucking screwed! "Aww, what's the matter Victoria? Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" I spat out defensively. Luckily when I said that I spat in his face, bullseye right in his left eye! It caused him to take one hand off me and the second to loosen his grip on me. I managed to wiggle out of his grip completely and book it. He didn't chase me, in a way I was kind if hurt in a way, but kept on running. I finally got to the entrance of the cave and found a backpack. I grabbed it and ran out so quickly you couldn't even say 'Goodbye.' Then I was out in the open, in the middle of the forest, but I didn't recognize it. I soon realized that there was another exit/entrance of the cave, and I had just token it. Great, I was lost...

After was seemed like hours roaming the forest I began thanking that Ethan set this entire thing up. He knew I would escape so he set up this little game, I bet ask he called it. My thoughts were swarming, wondering if I would every see my family again, to see Kari laugh at another prank she pulled on me, or the Ethan that I used to know, the way he would always smirk after Kari hugged him, or his amazing laugh. But the one thing I loved about him the mos- "Ahhh! What the hell?" I fell in a hole? But when I fell in I noticed something in the corner of my eye, a dead wolf? It was cut all over with a giant knife sticking out of its stomach. The acid had eaten away the flesh around the wound, and a note was stuck on the knife, wrapped around the handle gently with a little white ribbon stained with blood. I slowly stubbled towards it regretting every step it took. Ethan, that fucking bastard, he set this up! I yanked the knife out of the the wolves lifeless corpse. It made a weird unlocking nose, judge hearing it could have happened a few miles away, great more walking... I looked at the blood and acid soaked knife in my hand, I didn't want to look at it, I wouldn't. But curiosity took over and I couldn't take it anymore, "Screw it!" I untied the rope taking as much time I could, postponing my moment of reckoning, the horrid truth that was about to find out. The it was in red pen, Ethan's chicken scratch writing...

_A moment too long ago to remember, _

_The dream is almost gone._

_The past slipping away,_

_Then we come to this day,_

_Where all hope is lost,_

_And the light fades away._

_You don't you don't see what's wrong,_

_What really lies within,_

_The truth which no one seeks._

_For months I kept it locked inside,_

_But there are things I just can't hide,_

_I've lost myself,_

_To become someone or something else, _

_The old me is gone..._

_For good..._

Ethan was never this poetic, like ever! The most poetic thing he had wrote was, well, never! What's ever had happened to Ethan, was big. It wasn't just affecting his actions, it was affecting his brain...

The bush raddled more but only a little bunny hopped out, it was so cute with its little white tail, and big fluffy ears. Then my thoughts shifted back to the real problem. Ethan had gone insane and I was suppose to find Vivian before he did, and before he killed her!

No, no, no ,no, NO! This is all a dream, no a nightmare all I have to do is just wake up. Ya that's it, WAKE UP! Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and brought the back of my head to his chest, "As much as I wish this wasn't real, and it pains me to say this but, SHUT UP! This is real, we have to find your friend and find Ethan and stop him from what ever his is up to, okay?" Phoenix said with a tone of comfort but also annoyance.

"Oka-" I stopped. A blood curdling scream! But I recognized the the scream, Vivian! "HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" her scream was cut short. and the absolute worst thoughts filled my head. No she wasn't dead, she was still living, I would find her! And my fear soon changed to determination, I had to find her, NOW! "Phoenix?" he didn't react so I called for him harder and more fierce this time, "PHOENIX!" he head soon snapped from starring of in space to me, and he only looked at me confused. "We are going to find her, NOW!" He just nodded in agreement and we were off, to find Vivian, alive or... Dead...

**Just another shout out to A Spell Uncast for helping me write the poem part, I love you women! And also thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriteing, following, and what ever else, I love you all! And once again, Thank you all!**


	9. Hopeless

**I just wanted to say before i start that three lines of spacing represents time passing instead of the ~~~., and sorry for not updating yesterday, I was having major writers block but I think I got over it, so without further ado...**

Okay who thought that after escaping the bad guys lair, there would be more work, like getting home. Literally in every superhero movie I have ever watched, because of Ethan, the good guy beat the bad guy's but and went home, happy ever after. But in real life, your lucky to escape the bad guy's clutches, real life is such a bitch sometimes. Heck I bet staying with Ethan in the cave would be better than wondering around the woods at night, heck it wasn't even night anymore, it was dawn. Great, just great I have been out her for almost one day. Wait how long was I out for, and if it has been one day already where on God's little green earth was the search party. I mean seriously if two teenagers have been missing for at least one day, wouldn't someone have noticed by now? "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" damn it, where is a knight in shining armor when you need one...

I honestly don't know how long I have been wandering these woods, two days? Three? I am running out of food, I guess Ethan wasn't insane enough to leave me stranded in the woods with nothing, at least I had food. Had being the key word here. At least I have my knife, a litter, some rope, a blanket and a few other things needed for survival. I was in girls scouts as a kid and I knew how to rough it, but with so little proper equipment, I will be lucky if I make it another week...

Day, well 4 sunrises and 3 nights have passes so I am on night 4 ya! I hate this, I would rather be with Ethan right now, doing God knows what. "I GIVE UP ETHAN!" I shouted hoping he would here me, I would rather be with him than anywhere else. "I AM DONE! YOU WIN!" Come on Ethan where are you? "FINE, I GET IT!"

"Good,"a voice behind me whispered, I couldn't make it out. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, I knew who I was as soon as his did that.

"ETHAN!" I shouted with a mixture of happiness, relief, and terror, "Where were you," I mumbled and tucked my head in the crook of his neck, he smelt amazing, like mint, no mint ice cream on a warm summers day.

"I have always been here, you just have never noticed. I have been waiting for you to come to the realization that you need me, well at least to survive." he whispered softly in my ear, "You are the only one I have left Vivian, and you are the only one who can help me. I will tell you everything you wish to know, but no matter what I tell you and no matter what happens I need you to stay with me. No matter what, you are the only thing that is holding me back to the human world, no matter what, you have to promise no matter what you'll be there, please?" his voice had lost it's former dangerously seductive tone and was replaced with uncertainty and fear, and he was almost begging.

"If it really means that much to you," I said in a nonchalant tone, but even though I totally did need him I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me giving in so easily.

"Please?" he begging this time holding he harder, pushing my back into his chest and my head deeper in the crook of his neck.

Seeing how he really was back to himself and that he really needed me I said to him reassuringly, "I can't really go anywhere else and after all that has happened you are still my best friend. I can't just leave you, I promise."

"Thank you Vivian," he whispered softly, he realized me and I whimpered at the lost of contact. "Don't worry, it's me and you, now follow me," he said in a somewhat reassuring tone, but there was also a subtle hint of mystery in his voice, okay he was defiantly hiding something else from me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't be around people, I am dangerous." he said and handed me a gun. I was a grey simple pistol, I recognized the engraving on it, it was his birthday gift form his mom, what a mother buying her own son a gun. I looked at him dumbly "It is dangerous for you to around me too, it's just for emergency and please aim for the arm or leg, no head or chest unless I am truly hopeless," I just looked at him, a mixture of shock and terror written on my face. "It's ok," he said comfortingly, "Now come with me, I am going to take you to a cave nearby where I have been staying the last two days."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"You look tired a shit and I bet you are hungry." He said plainly and started walking.

"Ethan!" I called him back, "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

He looked me straight in the eye, his eyes were sad. He didn't stop walking as he spoke, "Not now, come on I will tell you as soon as we get there."

Great, just great he was being secretive to, but I guess my suspicions would soon be put to rest. There was one other thing that I was wondering about, why hadn't anyone found him or me? Where they at least looking? What about Kari? All I could do at the moment was follow him and wonder what was to come next...

When we got to the cave my mind was racing, I had a millions questions to ask Ethan, but I took one look in the cave and I knew something was wrong. There was a small fire in the center and people crowed around it, Ethan and I weren't alone...

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriteing, following and whatever else, I love you guys and thank you for all the support. I love you guys!**


	10. Realization

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is kind of short I have been getting the worst writers block and couldn't think of what to write till inspiration hit me. And by inspiration I mean someone hitting me in the bad of the head to continue so are you happy? But the next one should be longer and written better so enjoy...**

I never thought that this would lead to a dead end, literally. Me and Phoenix looked for hours on end treading through all the dirt, marsh and tiny ponds, leavening no stone unturned, but to no avail. All we had found was a bunch of rubbish and little animals like bunnies, but that was it. When found no further notes, foot prints, trails or anything else. Had Ethan really killed her? He couldn't have, he was like Vivian's and my best guy friend, Vivian more than me. What had caused Ethan's outburst of sudden insanity? Drugs? Alcohol? I don't know, but whatever it was I hope he will get over it, some how...

After one more hour of searching we decided to call it quits for the day, well night. I tried pressing Phoenix for one more hour, but he only brushed my check with the back of his soft hand and said softly, "I know you are worried and scarred and you want to keep looking and so do I but the sun will be up really soon, it is time for use to go back to the House of Night. We shall return tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, I really didn't want to stop looking, Vivian was out here somewhere, or at least her body was. I had to put the living, or at least undead above the dead. I finally realized the only reason I wanted to look was because I thought Vivian would be alive, but I came to the sad truth, she was gone, and she was no longer coming back, ever! I fell into Phoenix's arms, buried my face in his chest, and balled my eyes out. She couldn't be gone, not with out saying goodbye. It was all to much for me to handle. His touch was comforting as he stroked my back lovingly trying to stop the tears, he smelt amazing like warm apple pie, freshly baked.

Then I started to think how me and Vivian made a pie in cooking class in grade 9, we pulled it out of the oven is smelt so good but Vivian said it was another 10 minutes till the timer had to go off, stupid cooking, cant you just base if its good or nit by the smell and not the fucking timer? I hated those things I found then truly annoying. I always based my cooking on when're or not it looked cooked, but then again my dad did get food poisoning from the cake I baked him for his birthday last year... So I reluctantly put in back in and by accident locked to the oven and put it to cleanse. The pie burnt and soon the room filled with smoke, and there was nothing we could do, I wouldn't fucking open, stupid cooking! Our pie was gone but Vivian and I laughed our asses off, the teacher got so mad she had use transferred to wood shop class early, oh the good times. That memory managed to stops the tears flow then realization kicked in, I had been crying for nearly 20 minutes in Phoenix's arms, we had to get home before I had a another burnt pie for a boyfriend, the thought made me chuckle.

"Boyfriend?" Phoenix asked innocently.

"Yes, boyfriend, " I repeated sounding a bit more annoyed, "Got a problem with that?" He just shook his head repelling the thought and let me go and started heading in the direction from which we came, back to civilization.

We finally got back to route ten around 5:30 am, shit the sun would be rising soon. I looked at Phoenix dumbly and said in my thoughts, what now? We won't make it back to the House of Night in time? "We could... No. How about... No." I couldn't think of anything at all. He just looked at me confused then it hit me. "My house isn't to far from hear maybe a 30 minute jog?" well maybe a bit more but still it was worth the shoot. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea, he nodded in agreement and we were off. Back home, where the buffalo of my dad and my loving mom roamed. But I never would have left if I knew what was going to happen next...

**Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon, I love you all. Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriteing and once again I love you guys! Till next time...**


	11. Cuts, bruises and burns

I couldn't even put it into words. My mind was a jumble and my thoughts as mess. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Who did this? I think I already knew the answers to those questions but I didn't want to admit it. Everything was happening to fast, no! Slow down! It's to fast! I couldn't comprehend was what had happened, then it all came rushing back to me.

The sun was coming out so Phoenix and I had to find somewhere to stay for the night, well day. We walked a good 45 minutes to my house, the sun came up but Phoenix didn't spontaneously combust, or catch on fire. When we got home though I could see the nasty sunburn he had gotten, and the worst part was I could feel it. So I ran to the kitchen and went digging for the burn cream to put on well, everywhere. My mom didn't think havering burn cream in the bathroom, she always said the kitchen was a better place to put it. It was close at hand when you got a burn in the kitchen, which was often considering I couldn't cook to save my life. Found it, in the kitchen drawer under the sink, the drawer I could never open, until now. I was kind of surprised by my newly found strength and asked Phoenix if was a vampyre thing or just my specialness and I rubbed burn cream all over his ivory skin. He actually wasn't that unattractive. He broke away from me for a minute to remove his shirt, he was just wereing dark black jeans, but still the sight of his chest without a shirt on brought a smile to my face. He was actually pretty built, he defined stomach made my grin widen. I guess he noticed my smile judging by what he said next, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," was my automatic response. He followed where my eyes were, on his chest and a cocky smirk spread across his face.

"Enjoying the view are we?" damn he had the ego of,well, Erik!

"Shut up!"

"No need to be ashamed, this is for you and your eyes only" he said gesturing to all of him. Great, he was teasing me now. He took of his pants to revel his jet black boxers. Damn what was with him and the color black? "It is because it looks good on me, isn't that why you wear blue all the time?"

"Oh..."

"Now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me from getting a sun burn scar?"

"People get those?"

"Yes, but it is quiet uncommon for a human. But for a red vampyre..."

"Got it, so come here!"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well I am just wondering, we're are your parents, it's nearly 7:00 am?"

"My mom is an early riser, she is probably out for a jog and my dad is probably at work."

"So, we are alone..." he said as his smirk got wider and wider.

"Don't even think abo-" I was cut of with him pressing his lips against my soft lips. He tongue invaded and we battled for dominance, and of corse he won. I couldn't breath, I tried to list him away but all my strength left my body, great, just fucking great. I started to turn blue. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air. "Hmmm?" he asked, his ego was far belong comparison, heck Erik didn't even have that big of an ego compared to him. The temptation to smack the stupid smirk on his face grew inside. Then I felt it, he was handing something from me, his thoughts kept shifting every single minute. He kissed me again, but this one was gentle, I whined as he pulled away. He trailed kisses all the down my chin and started to nibble at my neck. Damn he was good!

"Stop!" my voiced cracked. I knew i wasn't going to win but I wanted him to tell me what was up. He got extra edgy when I started to think about Ethan, weird. "Stop!" I said again sounding more forceful this time, and stopped in an instant.

He looked deeply in my eyes and whispered into my skin as he started to nip and my neck, "You want this..." he voice was low and seductive, Damn he was really good.

"No, not now. Please stop..." I sounding as if I was begging him more than asking him to stop. He looked into my green eyes and his smirk faded and turned into a big frown, "Later." he cursed under his breath and pulled away from me. Then I noticed it, a faint sent of blood in the air. Phoenix slipped his pants before I had the chance to blink. "What no shirt?" I asked him mockingly.

"I thought you might enjoy the view... " I was so close to smacking him silly, "I can put one on if you wish?" he asked innocently.

"No! I mean I kind of like the view, but we have more important matters to deal with." I tried to pin point the direction the smell was coming from but failed.

Phoenix chuckled a little, "I know it's hard, but you are new to this. It's 2 blocks over and also you are kind of cute when you scrunch up your nose like that."

"My nose?!"

"Never mind, now come on!" We walked in silence, it was about midday so Phoenix was dressed in heavy clothes, yet he still burnt? I wanted to ask him why, but I was to scared to distract Phoenix while he trailed the sent, I bet he was in immense pain by now, his skin looked reder then well Vivian's hair! Oh how I wanted to hug him tight and forget everything that had happened, everything was happening to fast, like if I were to blink I would miss everything. How I longed for him to touch me in the ways he did back at the house, oh how I craved his warm, soft lips to press against mine. I heard him laugh a bit, oh shit he heard me, think about something else, like um... Um... Shit he got me.

When we got there my thought were jumbled, this was Vivian's house. The blue siding was faded to almost a baby blue. The bright red door was an eye sore compared to the house. The winding walkway to the front door. Vivian's bed room window, above the garage sill had a black garbage bag blocking the view of what was inside. But then something caught my attention, the smell of blood was thick and Phoenix stopped right in front of it. Shit, this was the last place I wanted to be. Then it hit me, we were here! Fuck! Fuck! Fucky fuck fuck! Now was the time to see what had truly happened to Vivian, time to confront my most darkest thoughts, my most unwanted realities, the truth just beyond the slightly opened door. Wait they always locked the door, something was even more wrong.

I took me ages to build up the strength to move, well may be a couple of minutes but it felt like ages. Phoenix was inside in the blink of an eye. Damn he moved fast, I guess it was another vampyre ability, just when you think you know everything. Life throws a curve ball at ya. Kind of like pop culture, when you finally think you understand it, something comes in and just screws everything up, also known as 'shit hitting the fan'. That thing or shit for me was Ethan. He was making my life a living hell! That poem kept burning a hole in my head what had it meant? I hadn't found Vivian, was she gone! Was he going to kill her? And what on Nyx's little green earth was wrong with him?!

**Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter. The next will be amazing though I am trying to collaborate with some other authors to give this story a kick, and I hope you guys will love it. For me I think it will just be freaking awesome, but I want to hear what you guys think about collaborating with other authors? I know you won't now for sure till you see, but I am nearly seeking your opinions. Thanks for following, favoriteing, and reviewing, I love you guys and sorry for the later chapter.**


	12. Another dead end

The smell of blood burned in my nose, and I wanted it, bad! I pushed my innermost desires to the side, No! Not now! I don't know what came over me, I knew if the smell was this thick here, crap! Something was way wrong, well more like someone. Then I heard it, a soft cry for help! It was impossible to make whom it was, there voice was to weak and muffled, but I couldn't move, I was frozen with fear. Great I was only at the door way and I was already crapping my pants, just fucking great! I apparently also looked terrified judging by the way Phoenix slowly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he was such a tease.

"It's okay," he whispered softly in my ear, "Calm down. If anything happens I will be here to fight. No one, not even Ethan will touch you." his words filled me with comfort but what did he know about Ethan that I didn't? It was killing me inside, we wouldn't he tell me already? It would sure as hell put my mind as ease, but no...

"Phoenix I know this is the wrong time to bring it up, but screw it, here goes nothing. I barley know you, we have literally known each other for 2 days, yet you act like you've known me your entire life. How?"

"I would love to tell you, but at this moment someone needs our help. Now are you going to come with me? Or am I going to have to carry you?" as soon as he said that my mind came back to reality, shit! Someone was hurt, and or possibly dead, Fuck! I heard a soft cry for help, the voice was so weak I almost didn't hear it. I took me a minute to pin point it's exact location, upstairs! Acting purely on adrenaline, I faced upstairs to find the noise...

The first three rooms were clear. I checked we're Vivian's room, same black walls and dark red bed. Nothing has changed, but when I went to Vivian's parents room there were no signs that anyone had be hurt, but the room was in compleat shambles. Pillows ripped open, bed sheets everywhere picture frames broken and the photos torn out. Okay if I was crapping my pants at the door way my pants wouldn't even be good enough to go to the garbage by now. Yet something still kept me going. Fear? No fear would only slow me down, it was love for my best friend, the slim hope which I had left, even after all that I could still had hope that she was alive, I might be a little to optimistic right now but hey, I needed it. The next room was the bathroom, and as soon as I entered I knew something was wrong. This was the bathroom Vivian and her sister shared, even though Vivian hardly used it, she use the on upstairs, near the attic, after all her bedroom was closer to it. There was blood everywhere, splattered only the floor and caked on the mirror, wait caked? The blood was dried and old, it also didn't have a strong smell but what shocked me even more was as soon as I left the bathroom a blood curdling scream filled the air...

I recognized the voice, Luna! Vivian's six year old sister. I could figure out where the scream had came from, it was right beside me, in Luna's room. I booked it only to find Luna in her closet wrapped up in a ball. She looked terrified, and absolutely petrified. I held her tight, to Luna I was like a second sister, she wrapped her tiny arms around me as I did to her and squeezed as hard as she could. She started to ball all over my shirt, I didn't take much notice of it as I was trying to calm her down, "Shhhhhh," I softly cooed in her ear, "It's okay now, you are safe with me." Phoenix burst in the room about a minute later a look of horror and discuss was written all over he handsome face. Just the way his eyes met mind and he spoke to me through mind, you have to see this. I directed his attention to Luna and he nodded vigorously. "Luna, I know that this must be really hard for you, but what happened?"

He voice was cracking and filled with terror, "It was the middle of the night, I was sound asleep in my bed, snoring lightly as usually. Then I heard Mama scream and I woke up. I heard Papa yell out, _"I am sorry Bec, but I must do this..."_ then Mama's screaming stopped and I ducked under the bed as fast as I could. I heard the door slam shut, I couldn't move, I was to scared. Then you found me" she stopped and looked at Phoenix questioningly.

"Oh right, Luna meet Phoenix, Phoenix meet Luna. Phoenix is my boyfriend and we can to see what had happened to Vivian but we-"

"You said your Papa killed your Mama? Well them you should come with me," Phoenix interrupted me.

"Why?!" Luna and I asked at the same time.

"Please." So me and Luna followed reluctantly towards the master bedrooms bath room just across the hall. I was horrified my what I saw and in a desperate attempt to stop Luna from having nightmare about this I placed my had over her eyes, but I was to late. Luna clung to me and cried till she could cry no more, her loving mother would no longer be able to comfort her when she was scared, or make dinner, she was gone. The tender flesh of her neck ripped open and dried blood covered the wounds, yet what I found the most odd, there was a knife stuck in her heart. Her chest was ripped open and the knife clearly had penetrated the lungs then the heart, wow whoever killed her was gruesome. I tried to get a closer look but I couldn't move with Luna on me. So I handed her to Phoenix and looked closer. There was writing on the handle of the knife which read 'Pull Me', what were in, Alice in wonderland? I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I was stupid enough to follow. The was and unlocking sound far away, What the hell?

After hours of debating what to do, we finally came up with something. We will let the police do their investigating and whatever else, but Phoenix and I were now Luna's adoptive parents, and we would take her back to the House of Night with us. But little did we know Luna's mom wasn't the only one whom was going to meet the grim reaper today.

We were exiting the house when we realized the smell of blood was back and it was way strong. Phoenix looked at me and I knew, the blood was fresh. We booked it, the smell was coming from the basement but when we got there, we were already to late...

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little late and a bit boring, it's one of those chapters were you need stuff to lead up to the big thing but also need I for to be given, so the next couple of chapters will be getting more interesting and ya. Si thanks for all the support and I love you guys.**


	13. Redemption

**Hey guys just wanted to say that - mean switching POV, first it is Demi then in Vivians' so ya. I have also incorporates song lyrics into this chapters, curtesy of collaborating with some one, enjoy. Ps. If you guess the song you are freaking awesome!**

We're just at the basement door when Phoenix stopped me. "What?" I looked at him questioningly, didn't he now there was probably a person dying in there?

"If Luna and Vivian are sisters, why do they look so different, in ever way possible?"

How did he know what Vivian look- wait mind reading, duh. "After Vivian's mother, biologically, died six months ago her father remarried. Well about three months later, and Bec is Luna's biological mother but not Vivian's, only a step-mother. Vivian didn't really like Bec, but she treated Luna like her true sister, but don't get me wrong they are only sisters by name and not blood."

"Oh... But that doesn't make sense, if tha-" He stopped himself, and booked it to the door. If he was hiding something couldn't he make it less obvious?

Then another scream filled the air, it was quieter than the one before it, but we went in, to face the disastrous part two of this day...

"WHAT THE FUCK ETHAN! YOU EXPECT ME BELIEVE WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID! I MEAN I GOT THE PENTAGONS TOP CRYPTOLOGISTS WORKING 24/7 TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST FUCKING SAID!" I mean I might have gotten over board, but how can one person just take in all that. Dark world? Pyro? Asmoday? What the hell?!

"Clam down Vic- I mean Vivian..." I was ready to slap the stupid look on his face then I saw he was actually, truly nervous? Scared? Worried? If he is suppose to be this great 'gift' as the others whom surrounded called him, why was he scared? He just annoyed me so much!

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

"I am just... You know... Well it is a lot to process at once... You know?" I whispered under my breath. I had somewhat calmed down. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, the eyes I had fell for before, I knew then and there, he didn't care about the others it was only me and him, well in his really twisted mind. "But if you don't mid me asking, how exactly do I fit into all of this? And why do you think I will follow you? And how the hell can you expect me to redeem you? After all the shit you just fucking told me? Are you really that... That..."I stopped as soon as I saw the pain in his eyes, fuck, that stupid face, damn I needed him to stop making that stupid face. Then tears started to form, "Ethan don't, don't cry..." He wiped at his eye faster than you can say dork but still I loved the way he had become more sensitive, damn wasn't he suppose to be the lord of the darkness or something, why on earth was he crying? Damn I was falling for him, stop it. I just couldn't help it, he was still the same Ethan I knew before, he hadn't changed in my eyes, and I guess he never would.

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

"Sorry Viv I just, well I need you, please don t go, please" He was begging? What? "Can you please look deep down and find the love which you once and still posses for me? Please," tears clawed at my eyes, but I would not let them fall. But then I looked deep in his eyes, I could see that he truly did need me, he truly loved me. I nodded vigorously, I know after all he had done, even if he killed my mother, I would always forgive him, always...

_Sky fall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close almost as if he didn't, I would just slip through them, I could barely breath. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and the tears started to flow, not tears os sorrow or pain, but tears of joy. He then pulled me out of his somewhat to close for comfort hug and kissed me deeply. I guess in a sense this was his was of redeeming himself for all he had done and I would always forgive him always...

He them pulled me into another crushing hug and lifted me up, and almost as if it was an instinct, my legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted me up and started walking. I soon realized that he was taking me somewhere to sleep. I guess after hours of talking and questioning everything he said he was tired as was I, but I didn't feel safe, well until he hugged me tightly almost seeing that he would never let me go. I had dreamt of this moment, it was so much better in real life though. I would always find comfort in him, always find love in his eyes, even in the darkest of times, always...

He soon stopped I could barely see, in this part of the cave it was almost pitch black. Then as he lauded me down in it, breaking our hug, and he climbed in after it I realized what it was, a coffin! I was terrified and started to shake and he noticed too. "Clam down, this is where I sleep, remember I told. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine... Trust me." I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, after all what he just said, how was I suppose to just accept that and move on? He could see that I was feeling a bit nervous so he held me even closer, but in a coffin, there isn't much space to be apart. He kissed me gently and I knew right then and there, I was his just as he was mine, always...

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At sky fall_

**Thank for reading guys and I just want to thank someone, whom wishes to not be know for collaborating and if any of you guys want to collaborate with feel free to send me a PM saying, can we collaborate? I wouldn't mind it at all. It would be great to even just get your opinion. And once again thanks for all the positive support and for reading. Love you guys.**


	14. Bad memories

**Okay for this chapter I decided to keep going with the song lyrics thing. So the song that I chose is 'Plus Rien' by Les cowboys fringants. It is a French song, no duh, and under neath in brackets is a translation, also note that these are not direct translations, because French is special and I translated it to the best that I could so ya.**

There he was in all his glory, Becs murder, or supposed murder. A murder murdered, how ironic, is it not? Even tough all the gruesome signs pointed to suicide, I knew better. His eyes were gouged and blood oozed out, heart ripped out of his chest and it lay to his right. I ordered Phoenix to cover Luna's eyes but all they could do was stare dumbly at me, this was all happening way to fast for them to understand. Heck I couldn't even keep up. There was something of putting about the situation, no there was something wrong.

I feel alone, I miss Vivian and Ethan. I remember Vivian always comforting me after we watch a scary movie the words she would say. Ethan's comforting arms wrapping around me. Those were the times. Phoenix walked over to me slowly, Luna still had her arms wrapped around him, he barely could walk. He started talking but I didn't listen. My mind was a jumble spotting then I spotted writing, a poem. Once again in Ethan's stupid writing.

_You never understood_

_This is where it gets good_

_For months I kept it locked inside_

_But there are thing I just can't hide_

_A web of lies within my past_

_This is the first hint as well as the last_

_Search your mind, your memories_

_Because all is not as it seems_

_As darkness ensnares us_

_Where will you place your trust_

No! Stop It Ethan! STOP IT! Then I spotted a knife stuck in his throat, I reluctantly pulled it out, then an unlocking sound, from miles away, What the fuck? I tried staying calm but with all that had happened my mind was in compleat shambles.

I don't know how long we were there or how we got back but I found my self walking into our room. At least something's didn't change. I was dead tired and so was Phoenix, I checked the clock, 11 p.m. We were awake all day, great. We debated telling the high priestess about Luna, and we were going to. Then Phoenix talked me out of it. Me and Phoenix headed for our rooms but then we remembered Luna, and I was secretly a little to scared to sleep alone, and especially Luna, I mean who wouldn't be. We both looked at Luna and seeing the hurt and terror in her eyes we walked over to Phoenix's bed, it was bigger than mine so... Within minutes we were all passed out Luna in the middle and me and. Phoenix cuddling around one another and her, then came the dreams, or memories...

_Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie _

_Tout au plus quelques heures je sens que je faiblis_

_Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert_

_Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre_

_(I only have a few minutes left to live_

_I feel as though I am becoming weaker by the hour_

_My brother died in the middle of the desert yesterday _

_I am now the last human on earth)_

I feel alone, I don't know what's going on. My life is flashing before my eyes it's racing, to fast! It's to fast!

_On m'a décrit jadis, quand j'étais un enfant_

_Ce qu'avait l'air le monde il y a très très longtemps_

_Quand vivaient les parents de mon arrière grand-père_

_Et qu'il tombait encore de la neige en hiver_

_(They told me once, when I was a child_

_What the world was like a long long time ago_

_When my great gran-dad's parents were alive_

_And when snow still fell in winter)_

Then it stops, stops at a recent memory, six moths ago, February 13th, ironically it was a Friday, a Friday the 13th. It seemed to be a normal day until in the middle of math class, which was second last period, Vivian gets phoned to the office along we me and Ethan.

_En ces temps on vivait au rythme des saisons_

_Et la fin des étés apportait la moisson_

_Une eau pure et limpide coulait dans les ruisseaux_

_Où venaient s'abreuver chevreuils et orignaux_

_(In those days we lived to the rhythm of the seasons_

_And with the end of summer brought with it harvest time_

_A pure and clear water ran in the streams_

_Where the deer and moose came to drink)_

We thought it was nothing, we were carefree. But boy had we underestimated what was coming. They told Vivian that her mother had died that day, she was found at home, the bottle of sleeping pills layer next to her completely empty. Her mother had bought the pills that day and committed suicide. I remember the way Vivian cried after that, how a the funeral she kept screaming at her mother for leaving her behind. She still doesn't even act the same anymore. Her and her mother had a strong bond and when it broke Vivian became darker. She became even more obsessed with horror and death in general.

_Mais moi je n'ai vu qu'une planète désolante_

_Paysages lunaires et chaleur suffocante_

_Et tous mes amis mourir par la soif ou la faim_

_Comme tombent les mouches..._

_jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien..._

_Plus rien..._

_Plus rien..._

_(But I've only seen a dressing planet_

_Lunar landscapes and suffocating heat_

_And all my friend die of thirst and heat_

_Falling like flies..._

_Until nothing was left..._

_Nothing..._

_Nothing...)_

The memory fades away.

_Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie _

_Tout au plus quelques heures je sens que je faiblis_

_Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert_

_Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre_

_(I only have a few minutes left to live_

_I feel as though I am becoming weaker by the hour_

_My brother died in the middle of the desert yesterday _

_I am now the last human on earth)_

It turns into something else, this memory is more distant but I still remember it vividly. I was six almost to be seven and at that time I had a brother, Samael. He was about ten I think when he ran away one cool October night, I was distraught but got over it three years later, well sort of.

_Tout ça a commencé il y a plusieurs années_

_Alors que mes ancêtres étaient obnubilés_

_Par des bouts de papier que l'on appelait argent_

_Qui rendaient certains hommes vraiment riches et puissants_

_(All this happened years ago_

_When my ancestors were obsessed _

_With bits of paper they called money_

_That made some men rich and powerful)_

Then one thing I found peculiar about him was well in grade three, we were doing what was does your name mean project for religion class, stupid catholic schools. But I checked, Samael means demon angel of death, prince of the power of the air, and master of ceremonies, but not human ceremonies, but demon ceremonies, there was also a link to another name in the bottom page, Asmoday meaning prince of demons; thought to be the serpent that deceived Eve. Weird right? But I guess Vivian might have liked all this stuff an,out mythology, especially the part about the dark world, classic demon story. In a way I am like Vivian but in so many others we are completely different.

_Et ces nouveaux dieux ne reculant devant rien_

_Étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins_

_Pour s'enrichir encore ils ont rasé la terre_

_Pollué l'air ambiant et tari les rivières_

_(And these new Gods, backing down from nothing_

_Were ready to do anything to achieve their ends_

_To become even wealthier they sheared the earth_

_Polluted the air and dried up the rivers)_

I became less focused on my memories and on Ethan's poems. They were puzzles I needed to solve. It was starring at me in the fact but I couldn't figure it out, God dammit!

_Mais au bout de cent ans des gens se sont levés_

_Et les ont avertis qu'il fallait tout stopper_

_Mais ils n'ont pas compris cette sage prophétie_

_Ces hommes-là ne parlaient qu'en termes de profits_

_(But after about a hundred years people started to wake up_

_And they warned them they needed to stop_

_But the didn't understand the wise prophecy _

_Those men only spoke profit)_

Different ideas flooded my head but nine made any sense. Then the memories came back, this one of a couple days ago, Vivian, Ethan and I were watching a scary movie, I hated it and Vivian was normal but Ethan, he was different, he almost enjoyed seeing those actors fake their deaths, he was thrilled by the kill that wasn't even his, he became someone, no something else.

_C'est des années plus tard qu'ils ont vu le non-sens_

_Dans la panique ont déclaré l'état d'urgence_

_Quand tous les océans ont englouti les îles_

_Et que les inondations ont frappé les grandes villes_

_(It was some years later that they saw the errors of their ways_

_In a panic they decal red at state of emergency_

_When all the oceans engulfed the islands_

_And the floods hit the big cities)_

It was right there! He wasn't normal, at least not any more, he wasn't the Ethan I had know years ago, he was something more. Yet I ignored it all, and a part of still doesn't and never will accept it.

_Et par la suite pendant toute une décennie_

_Ce fut les ouragans et puis les incendies_

_Les tremblements de terre et la grande sécheresse_

_Partout sur les visages on lisait la détresse_

_(And for a decade afterward_

_It was hurricane and fires_

_Earthquakes and a great flood_

_You could see distress on everyone's face)_

What was he?! Then it hit me! I went back to researching by brothers name, then the link, it talked about the Antichrist, the one sen to doom us all, and I remember from history which was mythology last year that every myth has an Antichrist. I just had to figure out which one he was. But wait he is just a teen, how could he be a highly respected, in the demon world, man or thing?

_Les gens ont dû se battre contre les pandémies_

_Décimés par millions par d'atroces maladies_

_Puis les autres sont morts par la soif ou la faim_

_Comme tombent les mouches jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien..._

_Plus rien..._

_Plus rien..._

_(People had to fight against pandemics_

_Were killed in millions by atrocious disease_

_And all my friend die of thirst and heat_

_Falling like flies..._

_Until nothing was left..._

_Nothing..._

_Nothing...)_

What the hell! Then it hit me, I had to find a computer, NOW!

I jolted out of my sleep and ran out of the room but also to be careful not to wake Phoenix or Luna. I got a mental wave, 'come back to the bed'

'No' was all I sent back

'Come here and I will tell you everything' It was kind of a shock to hear his say that, or mentally but I also remember how Phoenix tried to steal clear of certain topics, *cough* Ethan *cough*. So I stubbled back into the bedroom to Phoenix lying there awake cradling Luna in his arms, here we go, all the crap was about to hit the fan.

_Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert_

_Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre_

_Au fond l'intelligence qu'on nous avait donnée_

_N'aura été qu'un beau cadeau empoisonné_

_(My brother died in the middle of the desert yesterday _

_I am now the last human on earth_

_In the end the intelligence we were given_

_Will have perhaps been no more than a beautiful poisonous gift)_

The story was not to long, but long enough for me to go crazy.

A mother carrying a child, but not an ordinary child, it was a child conceived by darkness, born of hate, and clothed in lust or killing. She ran to the only place were she knew the child could be saved, here. The mother approached the high priestess and begged for her child to be saved. She said that she would pay anything or do anything to turn the child away from its pitch black future. The high priestess gave into her request but added something to their deal, the mother gave a piece of her sole to save the child. But the high priestess warned her that the child would never be safe, that it could only be safe when it's father, Pyro. But the father never intended to stop looking, for he would eventually y find her and the child and bring the infant to darkness.

_Car il ne reste que quelques minutes à la vie_

_Tout au plus quelques heures je sens que je faiblis_

_Je ne peux plus marcher j'ai peine à respirer_

_Adieu l'humanité..._

_Adieu l'humanité..._

_(As I only have a few minutes left to live_

_I feel as though I am becoming weaker by the hour_

_I can't walk anymore, I can hardly breath..._

_Goodbye humanity..._

_Goodbye humanity...)_

**And that is all you are getting for now my loving readers, until next time...**


	15. The horrible truth

_The truth, it is the one thing that we all want to know yet at the same time want to be kept in the dark. So which do we do? Stay in the dark? Or learn the horrible truth?_

_Love, it is the one cause for everything, love can be pure or tainted. It can be sweet or bitter. It fuels us, drives us, it motivates us to do the unthinkable. It can drive us to the light or push us into the dark. What will one do for love? What will one do for the ones they love?_

_Purity, no one is ever pure, are they? Can one truly be pure? To have a pure heart, pure mind and pure soul, is it possible? If one is pure, can they be tainted? Purity can only be maintained when there is nothing to influence it. So I ask once more, can one be truly pure? Or will the dark tempt you?_

_Hope, when all the darkness comes, when all light is gone, can we truly live on? When all hope, love, joy, peace and happiness fades, what is left? Is there a reason to carry on? When all light is good and only darkness stands, will you to stand? When the dark sets in, when everything is lost, will you fight back? Will you hide from the truth? Will all hope abandon you?_

Ethan's thoughts:

Darkness, that is all I can remember. Nothing else is left, each day I slip farther and farther away from the doors of humanity. It will eventually transform me, I will become the one thing I had dreaded my entire life, why me?

_The devil claims all that is his, he takes all, consumes all, sees all, knows all, he will come in the dead of night and steal the earth. The prediction of man, I. Every religion has him, every religion fears him, every religion dreads his coming. In catholic religion his is most commonly know as the Antichrist, in others he is known as the devil on earth, but his true name, the name everyone should fear, Asmoday. Asmoday, the son of Pyro._

_Asmoday - Prince of demons; thought to be the serpent that deceived Eve._

_Pyro - Prince of falsehoods and lies._

_Darkness shall cover the world, the dark realm will take control. The guardians will fall along with the angels and healers. The demons shall rise. The dark shall concur all and the the light will fall... Forever._

I was ready! A new day a new problem, and that problem had a name, Pyro! Great just great, all the others here where unaware that Ethan was trying to stop 'turning' as he called us, but with 'the big daddy' in town guess what was going to happen. I was told that today I had to act like a prison, as if I wasn't one already. I got a black drees that would put shame to every stripper in existence. Good to see how he thought of me. I was also chained to the wall at the back of the cave, solid steal hand cuffs, even better. When he attached me to the wall I could see the hurt in his eyes, he didn't want to do this but he had to. I wasn't doing this to stay alive, I am actually pretty sure I will be dead by the end of this, the only reason I am doing this is for love, for Ethan. Little did I know his father had other plans for me.

_The dark enters, the light fades. The guardian of the light becomes the lover of the devil. Temptation, blood relations, love, the bonds of fate. Twisted souls, tainted blood, broken love. All hope is gone, all love is gone, all fades away, and darkness is the only thing left. Immortal fear is left, the dark realm take and everything is lost._

I do not know how long I have been changed her in the dark alone, nothing to do or see. I start to drift into the land of dreams...

This isn't a dream, it is some sort of vision, I see mother. She is speaking softly, I can't hear her. Then her voice comes into focus, the soughing way she would talk, the way she would get to caught up into what she would talk about, she would go for hours on end. I missed her, a lot. Then I focus on the word coming out of her mouth.

"Vivian, you can't do this, you are a guardian. Not the lover of the devil. Snap out of his trance, wake up! Be the guardian you are meant to be." I couldn't understand what she was saying, guardian? The devil? Wait Ethan, no I was not going to abandon Ethan, not when he needed me the most.

"No!"

"Vivian, you have to stop him, you are the worlds last chance, do it abandon your destiny."

"You are not real! I have no idea what you are talking about! Go away! You are not my mother!"

"If that is what you wish, but remember this, you are a guardian Vivian, a guardian of the light, do not fall for him, he will only hurt you."

"Get out of my head!"

"Vivian?" I recognized the voice, Ethan! Thank god!

"Ethan I-" he held me tight in his arms. He smelt amazing and he was so warm and comforting. I loved him like this, I loved him, and nothing would stop that!

"It's okay." He said softly trying to calm me down. He undid my chains and gave me half decent clothing. "I am so sorry you had to go through all that, it was not my idea, it was all dad. I am so sorry." I started to cry, heck I started balling my eyes out, not because of what he said but of what I had just seen. My mother!

"Ethan there is something I need to tell yo-" I stopped mid sentence when I spotted him, Pyro! He looked normal, at least in his human form. He was short, build like a wrestler. He has dirty blond hair and deep red eyes. He wore a dashing black suit ands a fedora to top the outfit off.

"Carry on," he encouraged me. I couldn't find the never to speak, I couldn't. "Well it seams I have frighten you, so let me introduce my self first. I am Pyro, Ethan's father."

"I know," was all I could spit out.

"Ah good, so this is the fabled Vivian, I have heard much about you, it to see you in person is another thing, you look lovely my dear."

"Thank you?"

"Could you continue what you were about to say?" then I noticed the dark gleam in his eyes, he wasn't here to catch up on old times, he was here to fo fill the prophecy...

After I told them everything about the dream, Ethan seamed mildly confused but Pyro only seamed to be hearing something he had heard before. Did he know?

"Could you tell me what a 'Guardian of the Light' is?"

"Yes, you are kind of like a guardian angel but on earth. Guardians of the light only exist in the realm of the flesh, while guardian angels only exist in the realm of the light. The thing that interests me more is that you are the Guardian to fo fill the prophecy."

"What?"

"You have a choice Vivian, you can become a full guardian of the light and fall with the rest of your kind and all things light when Ethan rises to power, or you can join us, become his love. By what I have seen you and him are already in love, but are you willing to sacrifice everything to be with him?"

_A fatal choice, one leads to deaths and the other to a road not taken, but which to chose. Two different paths, light and dark, which to chose? Will the dice of fate be in the guardians favor? Or with they dis obey her in every way?_

**Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed and sorry it is so short.**


	16. Love test

**Sorry it has been so long, a bunch of crap has happened lately, you know exams, friends, writers block, and I know it sound stupid but nightmares. Yes nightmares, get over it already! Hopefully I will upload again soon.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"You have a choice Vivian, you can become a full guardian of the light and fall with the rest of your kind and all things light when Ethan rises to power, or you can join us, become his love. By what I have seen you and him are already in love, but are you willing to sacrifice everything to be with him?"

* * *

_A light in the darkness, a flicker of joy, a speck of hope, but what happens when that light, that flicker, that speck is gone? What is left? We are left in a cold, empty, dark world. One choice can determine that future, the choice rests in one persons hands alone, but what will she choose? Death? Or Pain? _

* * *

"I don't know if I... I mean I can't... I don't know if I can answer that question right now." I responded in confusion, I literally just found about this stuff one or two days ago and the honestly expect me to answer right now?

"It's ok Vivian, I won't make you decide no-"Ethan was cut off.

"She has to make a choice now, boy!"

"I... I..." I tried to form word but they wouldn't come out, I must have looked like a babbling idiot.

"Dad I am not making her choose right now, give her sometime." Ethan mumbled trying to anger his father, the great and fearsome Pyro.

"Shut up boy!"

Then Ethan did something incredibly stupid or brave, he stood up against his father. The fuel of his rage came from somewhere deep inside him, the part he was so desirably trying to look away was crack through the surface. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR LORD AND YOU WILL LISTEN!"

I hugged Ethan tightly, "Sh," I whispered in his ear trying to calm him down. "Calm down." He nodded and I slowly ended the hug just to be cautious. Then I was pulled into another tight hug and a compassionate kiss. A couple moments of bliss later he pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Thank you."

"I... I..."

"Now if you two are done here is a question that needs answering." I really just want to strangle Ethan's father right now.

Ethan face started to turn red again and I could feel the heat from his body. I hugged him as if to calm him down but it only somewhat worked. Then I pulled him in close and put my mouth near his ear to whisper something. The words slipped out of me before I had the chance to stop, "I'm yours. I will stay with you, I promised, remember?" he broke the hug suddenly and kissed me even harder than before.

"Thank... You..." was what he managed to get out in between kisses. He kept repeating it over and over. Finally after five minutes I broke away.

"I see you have made your choice Vivian, welcome to the dark side. I am also sorry to inform you we have ran out of cookies." We burst out laughing at his joke, at least I was accepted by his father, somewhat.

The decision has been made, one path has been chosen. The light in the darkness goes out. All seems lost, but is it truly? The darkest light of them all starts up, but will it concur? Is all light truly gone?

"I am sorry to end your little, what do you kids call it? Make-out session? But there are more important things for us to discuss, perhaps a change over ceremony?" it was less of a question and more of a demand. Change over ceremony? What did that even mean, things were just coming to fast! Slow it down! Slow it down now!

"Change over ceremony?" I muttered out. He only laughed at me and Ethan stared at me with worried eyes, should I be worried?

"Vivian, I want you to get out of here as fast as you can, get away from me and everything else. Forget everything, leave! Not for your sake but for mine as well!"Ethan shouted at me, almost demanding. He told me, no begged me to stay with him, but now he was pushing me away? My mind couldn't t comprehend what the hell was going on!

"E...Ethan?" was all I managed to sputter out, he realized me from our kiss and pushed me aside. I fell on my butt hard and he pointed to the exit of the cave. I started to get up and slowly and reluctantly walked over to the exit but my path was blocked by no other than Pyro.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you are doing son, you think by shoveling her away you're protecting her? Then you are wrong, horribly so. She is part of this, I see how you look at her, and her you, no one can separate you. Trust me, changing her is for the best, or would you prefer for he to die!"

"I am not doing it!" Ethan responded instantly.

"Well seeing as you do not care for her as much as I once thought, then I shall kill her. There is no need for her tell everyone of our plan. As the humans say 'cutting all lose ends'?" he responded coolly and grabbed me. His cold hand wrapped around my mouth and his other held me close to him. Then I did something I thought I would never do. I cried for my life. I was to young to die, I can't die! Not now!

"Let her go!"

"No."

"Please," Ethan was begging. He was tearing up, no he was ready to burst.

"If you want her, take her from me, Boy!"

"I swear if you touch her..." Ethan started to grow less sad and helpless and more in raged. Something inside of him was fueling him, this uncontrollable rage was being exposed, the dark monster with in was making a come back.

"You'll what?" Pyro was now mocking him? Then Ethan did something which truly horrified me, he changed into a dark beast. His from shifted into a shadow like creature, is moved faster than I could blink, and before I even knew what was happening it was over. Pyro was lying underneath Ethan, he wasn't dead (No matter how much I wished for him to be) but he was badly injured.

"Shit! Remind me not to get on your bad side!" I blurted out.

"Vivian! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did I?"

"No I'm fine, just never do that thing again, you scared the crap out of me!"

"And for that I am sorry."

"Do you really want me to leave?" I asked quietly hope that he would hear, but at the same time he wouldn't.

"No, I want you to stay, I only said that because thought it was the best solution, to protect you from what was going to happen."

"Protect me?! I had to be your slave, and even before that you treated me like if anything touched me, I would break! Prove that you love me! You have kept me hear for god knows how long and have treated me like a pet! I am debate ding weather to give you a second chance! No this isn't your second chance, it's like your fifteenth! "

"I am sorry Vivian, I just thought..."

"You think to much," I said mockingly trying to lighten the mood.

"And you complain to much!" He joined in the fun, he hugged me tightly and and gave me a quick gentle kiss. "And you act like a total guy at some times. Your breath smells, and you make me fall for you over and over again. You are suck a dork!"

"But I'm your dork!"

"You know it!"He was clamping me, but I didn't care.

"Jerk!" I know, what a come back.

"Nerd!" was his response. Ya I was staying, I was never going to leave him, ever! No matter how much of a smart ass he was.


	17. The start of tecaliman

**Chapter 17:** The start of tecaliman

I wake in a huge warm scarlet bed. I look of the sea of red to find, none other that Phoenix staring at me. Crap! I fell asleep.

"Did you sleep well?" He is using the sweetest voice, sweeter than I ever thought possible.

"Like a rock."

"You're cute when you sleep." I could not respond, my cheacks would only turn bright red. "I do think you fell aslee-" he was intruppted by Luna, whom slept safely between us.

"Mama, Papa would you please be quiet I am try to sle-" she stopped mid sentance and stared at us, we were not her parents. "What did you do with Mama and Papa!"

"Shhhhh, calm down Luna. Calm down." Phoenix was calming her down and it worked, man is there anything he couldn't do? Well except be a girl, but name it, he could do it.

"Mama and Papa?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I... I thought it was a bad dream." Luna was practically in tears.

"I wish, but sadly no. I am so sorry we couldn't have come sooner." Luna's tears started to flow and soon the bed was turning into a pond. Then Phoenix worked his magic.

"It's okay. Me and Demi, or Kari as you have known her, are here for you. We can help you get through this, we will always be by your side," then he mumbled to himself but my sharp hearing heard him "always..."

"Of that horrible start, how about we do something? I am up for bowling, anyone in?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sure," Phoenix mumbled, "If Luna wants to, we can."

"Luna?"

"Okay, but first can we get something to eat? I am starving." Luna wiped here tears away and tried to put on a brave face, but I knew better. She was in shambles and she was trying to fight it, but she couldn't. Later I will talk to her, I hope that I can help in some way, in anyway.

"Hey! We are not leaving yet! You fell asleep in the middle of my story!" Phoenix intruppted my train of thought. He was now off the bed and smack in front of me who sat on the edge of the scarlet pillow and Luna cuddled next to me. I guess she was scared, she always looked at Ethan and I as her older siblings along with Vivian. I felt so helpless, I just wanted to make her feel better. "I know," he whispered.

"Just tell the God Damn story if it is so important!"

"Well it is the part that involves me and you, but if you do-"

"Do not make me slap you... In the face...With a chair... Made of steal... And diamond..."

"First of all, ouch. Second, I love you too. Third, where would you get one of those? Fourth, shut up and listen! Okay so what part do you last remember?"

"Um... A mother carrying a child, but not an ordinary child, it was a child conceived by darkness, born of hate, and clothed in lust or killing. She ran to the only place were she knew the child could be saved, here. The mother approached the high priestess and begged for her child to be saved. She said that she would pay anything or do anything to turn the child away from its pitch black future. The high priestess gave into her request but added something to their deal, the mother gave a piece of her sole to save the child. But the high priestess warned her that the child would never be safe, that it could only be safe when it's father, Pyro. But the father never intended to stop looking, for he would eventually find her and the child and bring the infant to darkness. Ya something like that."

"You remember it word for word?"

"I may or may not haven recorded you and just played it back... But I get the point, it was a bad baby and it became good, now how does this relate to us?" He plopped down right next to me and Luna on the bed, Luna surprisingly started to cuddled around Phoenix, that shocked me a bit, and I guess Phoenix noticed the look of confusion scribbled on my face.

"They are my affinity..." he said softly while calming Luna, and she fell asleep in his arms.

"What the-"

"Sh! She's asleep."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, they're my affinity, children. I can calm them down with a snap of my finger. They always seam to love me, I can tell what might happen to a child, and I helped with the demon child, Ethan."

"You what?!"

"Sit down and I'll tell you..." he whispered softly.

"Fine, and while you're at it,tell me just how you love me? I have never heard of love at first sight, I do not it even exists."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of coarse! What kind of question is that?"

"Then sit down and listen..." I just noticed, I had gotten up and started walking away, I was in the door way when he said that!

"Okay, just don't leave any detail out."

"Okay, I go-"

"Nothing!"

"Fine! Now get back here!" So, I did as he said, I sunk down right next to him on the blood red blanket.

"Okay, my ears are unblocked and I think I'm mentally stable."

"Think?"

"Just get on with it!" he took a deep breath.

"Okay..."

* * *

*Vivian's POV*

"Vivian?" Ethan whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I blurted out breaking the sweet silence.

"Well..."

"Ye-"

"Idiot Boy!" Pyro interrupted, "How dare you do that to your own father!"

"I had to, and if you dare touch her again..." he trailed off into silence. He was cute when he was angry, or at least treating his father. Wow, how many times have you heard that before.

"Hmm... Seams you've got so courage in you after all."

"I swear that if you ever try that again, if you ever lay one of you grimy hands on her, I will personally end you, on the spot." Pyro only smiled in amusement at the threat, I guess when you are dark lords father, there seems like there is nothing to be afraid of...

"You couldn't harm me if you tried."

Oh that set Ethan off, "You dare test me?"

"Why yes I do." Pyro snorted in response.

"Wrong answer" was Ethan's response just before Pyro went flying. His fist slammed into the right side of Pyro's already messed up face. I heard bones snap and a help of pain filled their around me. The cry of pain started me so, I was terrified and and then the tears started to flow. I was scared, heck, I was practically crapping my pants!

"Vivian, calm down" Ethan was right in front of me now, but he was just on the other side of the room, "It's okay baby, he's no going to hurt you and neither will I. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you, so please calm down." He was used the ultimate honey coated voice and with him stroking my left check softly, I was easily pulled into a tight needy hug.

But we were interrupted by the surprisingly not dead Pyro. He face was cover in scarlet and it dripped heavily, I think I saw bone sticking out too. The look on his face along with the bloody mess left curvaceous of Ethan only made me hold onto him tighter. The loser to him I was, the safer I felt. I just felt so helpless, why couldn't I try to fight my own battles for once?

"You little bitch!" Pyro was not yelling at his son who mangled him, he was yelling at me? "My son would respect and listen to me, but with you around he doesn't even pay the slightest attention to what I say!"

"Dad, do not even blame her! It was I who punched you!" Ethan tried breaking the hug to go punch Pyro again but I stopped him. I help on to hi. For dear life and buried my head into the crook of his neck, and I tried holding them back, but small tears fell. "Sh..." he was using that calming voice again, "It's okay, it's okay".

"Right there, look! She is weak, what will the others think of her when the others arrive, you think ere are going to accept the fact that you are in love with our enemy? They are going to reject you or her! So open up your big doe eyes and focus on the real problems!"

"I... I..."

Pyro's voice be came less and less harsh and more fatherly and comforting as he spoke, "I do not want to seem loving or caring, but I am being a good father. The father you never had. I am a demonic Lord and I will have none of the others think otherwise. But I see the way you look at her, and it is true every king needs a Queen, Ethan..."

"Yes?"

"You need to change her, not for mine or your sake, but for here as well."

"I understand but.."

"Do not speed hours trying to find a loop hole, because there are none, you have to do it."

"I... I can't... I might end up killing her." at the mention of killing me I grabbed on harder and harder. The tears stopped but I still clung to him like glue.

"If you wish, I can help you, you are the one who has to turn her."

"Why?"

"Because in turning her, you awaken the power and beast within, the real you."

"The real me?"

"The you that you keep hidden... The part which is meant to lead us all to greatness."

"Me..." he sighed. I loosed my grip and he broke the hug. "Vivian..." he whispered softly in my ear using an even sweeter voice than before.

"Yes?" I replied shyly as he pulled my into a gentle kiss followed some on my forehead.

"You heard what he said?"

"Yes, and I understand... Somewhat. But you heard what I have said before, I am not leaving you. I'm yours, and there is nothing in the world that is going to change tha-" I was interrupted by Ethan pressing his soft lips to mine and pulling me closer to his muscular body. He finally broke the kiss and stared down at me. He was only three inches taller than me, but I still felt like a mouse compared to him.

"You don't understand."

"Well then help me!"

"I... I..."

I completely forgot that Pyro was right there until he stepped in, "To do this, you will have to give up every thing..."

"Everything?" I asked shyly.

"Your life, your family, your friends..."

"They probably all think I'm dead anyways." I responded coolly.

"True, but the change will be very interesting considering your species..."

"Species?"

"There has never been a guardian of the light whom had wished to become a Demonete..."

"Demonete?"

"You are not getting it!" Ethan raised his voice, "We are from the dark realm, we are demons! You are from the realm of the light, you are a guardian of the light! We are from completely different realms! From doing this, you are most likely to die! I can't lose you! I... I can't." Ethan was in tears. I clung to him and stroked his back lovingly to calm him down.

"Amosday! Sorry, Ethan! She is not from the realm of the light, she is from the neutral realm! This can work!"

"Um... If you do not mind me asking... What the hell is a Demonete?" I blurted out before I had time to process it. So much for thinking then saying.

"A Demonete is... Well..." Ethan tried to explain but failed completely.

"They are quiet simarlar to demons the only difference is, they belonged to another species, for example; humans, unlike natural born demons. The are changed thought a process called 'Tecaliman' or Demonification if translated into english. The have the mentality, appearance, and morals of demons, but the will never be truly demons in some eyes." Pyro explained things once again for Ethan, god damn, if his dad wasn't here, how would I knw what was going to happen?

"Okay? Demons? Demonete? What's the difference?"

"Well to start off," Ethan answered softly, "We have different abilities, or powers as most people would say."

"Like?"

"Well, it varies. But the main difference is, natural born demons are stronger than Demonetes."

"Well, what about you?"

"My abilities very and are also quiet restricted in my current form. I also have not have had the time to train/ harness them." I only nodded in response. "I honestly have no idea, if I do posses them I am not aware of there presence."

"Ethan has may different abilities," Pyro interrupted. Man was that like a hobby for him? "Persuasion, as a human or young child Ethan was always different. No matter how good the spell worked he would alway hold some demonic powers, one of them being Persuasion. He can wrap people around his little finger, it in not concise power, he can only use it subconsciously. This power only works on humans and other weaker species, then main reason for this that his powers as a human are quiet weak and therefore his powers can only affect the weak. another is power, it is not nessarly a 'power'. It means that as a human people know that Ethan is going to places of power, and sometimes this attracts people, that is what drew you to him in the first. Lastly, or at least the last which I am currently aware of is strength, Ethan is stronger that your average human. He could lift a building in his demon form, but in his human state is very weak, so his strength is only about 25% greater then that of an average human."

We both could only stare at him in awe. Damn he was good! Well I guess, like father like son.

"Father? May I ask, how do you know about these abilities of mine?"

"You act like today is the first day I have meet you! I have observed you from a distance, you could at least try and make it hard for me, but you were easier to read them an open book." Ethan only grumbled under his breath in response. "Now, we are getting off topic. Shall we get started?"

"Yes," I replied shyly.

"Then let us begin..."


End file.
